The invention relates to a sliding sleeve particularly for the clutch of an automotive vehicle.
Multi-part sliding sleeves are known from Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model No. 19 57 125. In that case, the cover ring is a sheet-metal part which is fastened by plastic deformation of its one edge to the T-shaped base members of the sliding sleeve. This measure is very expensive. Although the radial flange of the cover ring extends almost up the inner ring, nevertheless no sealing-off of the bearing space takes place here since a gap still remains.